Resident Evil Resurrection
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following the evetns of Resident Evil Outbreak, Kyle escapes from his prison and now has to contend with the infected Raccoon City in his attempt to escape, on the way he has a life changing encounter. Updated and Improved.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

First chapter of my updated second Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Free at Last<strong>

_3rd of September 2002_

_On this day there was an outbreak of Umbrella's T-Virus from their secret lab beneath Raccoon High School, the Virus escaped and nearly everyone was infected._

_One student, a sixteen year old boy named Kyle Harvey, survived, along with a unit of the S.T.A.R.S. force he fought through the infected people who had become mindless zombies and discovered that the Umbrella Corporation was behind the outbreak and had released the virus deliberately._

_Following the outbreak and the destruction of the super B.O.W. Tyrant T-002 Umbrella moved a team in, Kyle Harvey was the only survivor and was captured and held captive by Umbrella, after hearing that the danger of infection to him was nonexistent now Kyle began plotting his escape as well as physically training himself to become stronger and more able to cope with the situation he found himself in._

_5th of December 2002_

_Kyle has finally made his preparations and is ready to begin his attempt to escape, he is determined that Umbrella won't stop him and now, he begins his plan._

It is approaching late evening on the 5th of December 2002, within the Umbrella Corporation Racoon City Facility, in one of the prison cells/medical rooms is Kyle Harvey, still sixteen, his reddish-brown hair was slightly longer, his hazel eyes now filled with purpose. He had not been provided with new clothes and was still clad in the white pyjama trousers he had been wearing when he first awoke in captivity, as he had began to train himself physically his body now had a more evenly developed muscle tone and it was obvious he was stronger than he had been in the first outbreak. He was currently doing sit-ups.

'_198, __199, __200__'_ He counted in his head as he performed each one.

Finally he stopped and got off the bed, he took a deep breath, he was finally ready. He slowly walked to the corner of the room where the camera was positioned and walked underneath it, this was its blind spot, while that never bothered the people who were watching him from the other side of the one way window, what he was about to do definitely would. He reached up, gripped the thin wire that supplying electricity to the camera and tugged it out of the camera, it went dead. He then took cover so that when the door opened he would be hidden behind it.

When the Umbrella guards saw the camera feed die they became concerned and so one of the guards drew his nightstick and began to walk towards the room, at his signal the door was opened and he entered, he looked around and could see no sign of the prisoner, just then he was struck from behind, a hard blow to the head that knocked him unconscious, Kyle grabbed the night stick and fled through the still open door. He was now out in the corridor and now free, he hurried down the corridor keeping his eyes and ears open for any signs of pursuit. He sighed, if he had the option he would've tried to save Melissa and Edward but they had already been moved to other facilities, so only he was left to escape. He found that once again there was a large map on the wall of the Umbrella facility, he then realised that surprisingly his cell was on the first floor, the door next to the map led to the stairwell, once he headed down that he would only have to head down another two corridors and he would be at the main entrance to the facility, he entered the stairwell and headed downstairs. As he exited the stairwell into the first corridor however he was confronted by two Umbrella Security Guards, they saw him and drew their nightsticks.

"Hold it right there!" One yelled at him while the other also yelled "Escape in progress, hurry!"

The first tried to attack but Kyle ducked under the blow and struck the man across the face with the nightstick he had stolen knocking him out, he then grabbed the arm of the second one so that he couldn't attack and delivered a blow with the nightstick to the back of the man's head also knocking him out. Once they were out cold Kyle turned and ran down the corridor and around the corner to the next one, this one luckily was deserted, he hurried down it and into the lobby. Once in the lobby he heard what sounded like a large group of people approaching, not wanting to take chances he looked and saw a door to his left, he hurried inside and found himself in some sort of storeroom, he then looked through a crack in the door to see who had arrived.

There was a large group of security officers and a man, he was thirty-seven years of age with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in a black business suit, even his shirt and tie were black, he also wore a pair of black socks and black polished shoes, the most distinctive part of his appearance however was a pair of black sunglasses that he wore. Kyle recognized him as Umbrella's chairman, he thought back to the conversations he had overheard between the people who had been watching him through the one way window and remembered that the chairman's name had been mentioned.

'_What __was __that __guy__'__s __name __again?__' _Kyle thought to himself, his expression darkening as he remembered, _'__Oh __yeah, __Albert __Wesker__'__._

Wesker then turned to the security officers with him.

"Our test subject has escaped, the anti-virus worked so he is a danger to us" He explained before giving his orders, "He is to be eliminated on sight, understood".

"Yes sir!" The security agents replied.

Wesker thought for a moment and then turned to the man standing next to him, another security officer but his one appeared to be higher ranked than the others.

"With the infection now spread throughout the entire city we'll have to remain cautious, if things get out of hand be prepared to escape," he ordered before adding as an afterthought. "We can't be certain they will succeed in capturing the boy, release the T-103 immediately, we have to be prepared for anything, now get to work".

"Yes sir!" The man replied.

With that, both men left.

With that both men left and lobby was deserted once again. Kyle stood, he was surprised at the news he had just heard, the T-Virus had been unleashed again, this time infecting the entire city, Raccoon City was now full of zombies and other infected creatures that may have survived. He looked around the storeroom and saw to his surprise that it was full of weapons and even clothes, he decided to take his chances and quickly got ready, changing his clothes, he was now dressed in a pair of black combat trousers, a black tank-top, black socks and boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He then strapped on various Gunbelts and grabbed a pair of handguns, a pair of shotguns and a Tec-9 submachine pistol; he also grabbed plenty of ammo for the guns and, thus armed was finally prepared. He stepped out of the storeroom into the deserted lobby and then headed to the front door.

'_I __have __to __search __the __city __and __find __some __means __of __escape__' _He thought with strong determination, he readied himself to begin his fight against Umbrella, _'__I __can__'__t __let __them __stop __me, __it__'__s __time __to __go, __no __time __for __fear, __I__'__m __not __weak __anymore__…__I__'__m __ready __for __this__'_ He told himself.

He then pushed open the large glass double doors and left the facility, out into the streets of the infected Raccoon City.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 2 of my updated Resident Evil second story, please enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Actually, the reason he didn't realize is it is such an obvious hiding place, therefore Wesker thought Kyle wouldn't waste time hiding there, Kyle played that against him.  
>Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Dsiclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Brian Donovan<strong>

Having finally escaped the Umbrella Facility Kyle found himself wandering the streets, everybody he met was infected or dead, he swiftly disposed of those who were infected, their weakness remained the same, a shot to the head which disrupted any possible brain activity. The hardest issue for him came when he found somebody still alive but heavily wounded and infected, they knew what would happen if they remained the way they were and begged for a quick death, although it pained him to do so Kyle committed the mercy killing. He had already seen many barricades that were spread throughout the city, so far they were working, some area were protected from the zombies and relatively safe, it was in one of these 'safe areas' that Kyle stopped and took a moment to catch his breath, he had been walking for almost an hour now and almost every moment he had been fighting zombies and Cerberi or stepping over dead bodies, he was sure there were other survivors but he was yet to see any, one thing he knew for sure was that, not only were these barricades turning the city into a labyrinth but somehow Umbrella had erected a huge barrier around the city and sealed it shut, there was no way out that way, he couldn't just walk to the city limits and escape.

'_This __city __is __basically __run __by __Umbrella, __so__…__there __has __to __be __another __way __out, __maybe __another__ '__secret __lab__' __or __something, __some __sort __of __passageway __that__'__ll __take __me __outside __the __barrier __and __out __of __the __city__'__._He thought to himself, hoping that he was right.

Kyle shook his head, standing around wasn't going to solve anything so he immediately continued walking again and arrived on a street without any barricades that was suspiciously empty.

He walked down the street unaware that he was being watched through a sniper's scope, he was also unaware of the Crimson head zombie that was coming up behind him until the sniper aimed for the head of the zombie and fired, killing it. Kyle jumped and turned in the direction of the shot.

"Who's there?" He called out, pointing his gun in the direction of the shot too.

"Hey, c'mon, take it easy boy, I just saved your life" Sniper replied, but Kyle was in no mood for games, "Show yourself!" He demanded.

"Okay, I'm coming down, wait for me". The sniper replied.

Kyle waited and finally the sniper appeared. He was a tall African American man aged thirty-six, his black hair was short, he had black eyes and looked be about six foot two and weighed 73.5 kilos. He was wearing a pair of grey combat trousers, a green shirt, black tactical vest, black boots and black fingerless gloves. He was still armed with the sniper rifle he had been using and was also carrying a shotgun and a handgun. He slung the sniper rifle over his shoulder by its strap.

"He smiled and introduced himself, "Brian Donovan, and…you are?"

"Kyle Harvey" Kyle replied, uncertain if he could trust this man, he then noted the uniform" That uniform, you're U.B.C.S." He sighed and then explained, "You'll probably know me then as specimen 209175".

Kyle had heard his specimen number so many times he had it memorized. Brian's eyes widened at this revelation.

"You're the test subject that just escaped" He remarked, surprised.

Kyle nodded, keeping his hand on his gun as he replied "Yeah, if you wanna stop me, bring it, I won't hold back".

"Whoa, hold on there" Brian responded, raising his hands, "Kyle, right?"

Kyle nodded, he was still edgy, the U.B.C.S. was Umbrella's military force, he had seen a few of them around the city fighting the zombies.

Brain sighed.

"Well listen, I'm not here to fight, I just saved your life, my men are fighting the zombies, without much success might I had" Brian explained before adding, "Besides Umbrella has abandoned us to this, only a few people seem to have a moral compass though. Me, I've actually betrayed Umbrella, I'm trying to find a way to escape, me and another agent".

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, he could tell when someone was lying or not and Brian wasn't lying. Kyle thought for a moment and then.

"Okay" He decided, "I'll trust you for now" He smiled and then explained. "I'm trying to escape too, the city's been completely sealed off and I've been looking for some other way out".

Brian nodded before replying, "Yeah, this city is run by Umbrella, so it's almost certain there's a secret way out". He sighed and then continued, "It's just a matter of finding it. Why don't we work together, make it easier on ourselves".

Kyle nodded, "Yeah sure" He paused and then asked, "I take it, given the lack of success your men are having against the zombies you don't know the weak point".

Brian sighed before answering, "I'm afraid we don't we've tired shooting them in the heart so many times it's ridiculous".

Kyle smiled and replied "You shot them in the head; it's the only weak point, the only way to stop them".

Brian nodded slowly before remarking, "You seem to know what's going on".

Kyle sighed, "Yeah, I am…The only confirmed survivor of the incident in the high school that didn't get infected".

Kyle sighed and then continued, "Umbrella captured me and held me prisoner, I've only just escaped and now the T-Virus has been unleashed again, this time infecting the whole of Raccoon City".

Brian stared wide-eyed before cursing Umbrella under his breath, ""So this is all down to Umbrella's virus?" he asked, Kyle nodded.

"Those damn bastards" was Brian's response before he continued, "Thank God I decided to betray them when I did, otherwise I would've been ashamed at working for such a company".

Kyle gave a short laugh.

Brian thought for a moment and then explained his situation.

""Well like I said, when Umbrella abandoned us to fight these zombies alone, I'd decided enough was enough, I decided to quit Umbrella and the U.B.C.S. and just try and escape, there were a few others who quit with me, but only one of them is still alive, his name is Paul McMillan, he's also trying to find a way out. Brian paused for a moment before explaining further, "I decided to stop and try and snipe a few zombies, I guess the only reason I was successful in killing them was I hit their weak point, but to be honest, I didn't even know, it's just natural to shoot at the head with a sniper rifle".

Kyle nodded, "What about the others" He asked, "Those who are foolish enough to stay loyal to Umbrella".

Brian sighed, "They're still out there fighting, led by some fanatical manic" He smirked and then added, "My boss actually, Michael Graham, real twisted son of a bitch".

Kyle nodded as Brian decided to finish his speech.

"Yeah, so I decided, enough of this, I'm getting out of Raccoon City before it's too late".

"Well, let's go then, we're not gonna find a way out just standing here". Kyle replied to which Brian nodded.

Together they readied their guns and they continued down the street, ready for anything that might jump out at them, as they travelled Kyle was lost in thought.

'_I __won__'__t __let __what __happened __at __the __school __happen __again__' _He swore to himself before lamenting _'__If __I __hadn__'__t __been __so __weak __maybe __Melissa __and __the __rest __of __S.T.A.R.S. __would __be __alive __and __uninfected__'_ He then thought with newfound determination, _'__That__'__s not gonna happen here, if I'm gonna escape this, Brian's gonna escape with me, I swear that right now'._

They continued they're search for an escape route, both of them swearing to escape, no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hop you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 3 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Of course, he's a trained soldier, glad you're still enjoying it.  
>Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A New Road<strong>

Kyle and Brian continued to search their way through the streets for an escape route in order to get away from the infected city, they had been attacked by zombies and Cerberi three times already and were being particularly cautious when they headed through the back alleys. Eventually they stopped on a barricaded street, Kyle shook his head.

"This is getting us nowhere, this city's way too big for us to explore all of it." He complained, "How the hell are we meant to find our way out quickly like this?"

Brian nodded in agreement, already the sun had set and according to Brian's watch it was half past nine at night. They continued through the back alleys and, when they felt it necessary to risk it, the main streets, some time later they were no closer to finding a way out, luckily they hadn't run into many B.O.W.s but they were still on guard. Eventually they stopped again on another barricaded street, they had just escaped the crossfire of a fight between a group of zombies and the U.B.C.S. despite their precautions they were yet to meet any more B.O.W.s which was beginning to unnerve them. Kyle also had a strange sensation that they were being followed, just then there came a burst of noise from Brian's radio.

"Listen up, these are our orders!" A deep aggressive sounding voice came from the radio, "We are to destroy the last of these monsters by any means necessary, now get to work!"

Kyle looked at Brian confused.

"That was Michael Graham, the boss of U.B.C.S. he's still replaying orders" Brian explained, bitterly. "He's never forgiven me for my betrayal but he doesn't know I keep my radio on this signal so I can check what he's planning, he's intent on killing us traitors too".

After a slight pause Brian sighed and shook his head, "Like I said, Paul and I are the only traitors to the U.B.C.S. left, so he's nearly succeeded".

Kyle nodded and they continued down the street, it was still deserted, Kyle looked around edgily, he was starting to get disconcerted by the lack of B.O.W.s in the area.

While they were waking Kyle thought back to his imprisonment, he had been imprisoned on the 3rd of September, woke up on the 4th and five days later had verified that he was in no danger of infection due to treatment with an Anti-Virus, this countermeasure against the T-Virus only had a 50/50 chance of working and so he had to wait out the days in an agony of suspense. Once he was sure he wouldn't be infected he began working on his personal fitness as well as plot his escape and then, for some reason, on the 30th of November, the usually tight security on his cell had slackened, from what he had overheard, the man in charge of his security, the head Umbrella scientist and creator of the T-Virus, Isaac Mason had disappeared on this day, after that it was only a matter of time and now, here he was making his escape in the late hours of the 5th of December. As he thought back to the past, especially back to when his life was simpler, before the first outbreak of the virus, he then realised something, what had happened to his parents, had they been infected, where they alive or dead. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he contented himself by deciding that he would find out what happened to them if they happened to pass by that way, if not then he would have to just give up on the idea of reuniting with them. He knew he had to focus and so he continued to follow Brian as they once more walked through back alleys.

"Kyle behind us!" Brian suddenly shouted and they both spun around.

They spun around, they were attacked by Cerberi, hurriedly they drew their weapons and swiftly killed the dogs with headshots, just then the distinct clicking sound alerted them to the fact that more Cerberi were approaching them, they quickly ran through the alleyway until finally they were back out on the main street, the Cerberi had followed them but they quickly disposed of them, just as they did however they soon realised that the barricade in this street had been broken and that a group of zombies were approaching them, they turned quickly and eliminated them as quick as they could, reloading when necessary. Once the threat was neutralized Kyle realized something was wrong.

"Uh, Brian", He said nervously, "We've been here before, we've been on this street, we're just going in circles".

"Perfect" Brian replied sarcastically, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

They were silent for a minute until suddenly a voice spoke from Brian's radio.

"Brian, can you hear me?" The voice called out.

Kyle noted that it wasn't Michael's voice, but someone else.

Brian smiled and explained, "It's Paul, just a sec".

Kyle nodded, Paul, the other U.B.C.S. traitor. He then waited while Brian answered the radio call.

"Paul, I hear you, what's up?" He called into the radio.

"I know we're looking for an escape route, however I've something unusual," Paul explained before adding, "There might be an escape route too, I'm still looking".

Brian glanced up at Kyle who nodded, something unusual, could be important, might even provide leverage against Umbrella, Kyle wanted to check it out, realising this Brian spoke into the radio again.

"Okay, we'd like to check these…unusual findings out" Brian replied.

"We?" Paul questioned.

"There's another survivor, teenager named Kyle," Brian explained, "We're both trying to get out so we're working together".

"Are you sure that's a good idea, taking a civilian with you". Paul replied with a frustrated sigh.

"He's better prepared against those monsters than we are" Brian replied with a laugh, "He even knows their weak point".

Paul gasped, "No way?"

"Yeah, shoot 'em in the head, the only way to kill them" Brian explained before asking, "Now, these unusual findings you're talking about, where are you, are they there?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm still in the same area as those...things, I don't know what to make of them" Paul replied before revealing, "I'm at the police station".

"Okay got it" Brian replied, "You're right, there may be an escape route there, we're on our way".

"Okay, thanks for the advice, later" Paul said before the radio's were switched off.

Brian reattached his radio to its strap and then turned to Kyle.

"Okay, we should probably check this out" He stated "There may be an escape route there".

"Yeah" Kyle agreed, "Let's go, to the police station it is".

Brian smiled, "I assume you know where it is then?" He asked.

"Yeah" Kyle replied "I do live here after all".

Brian laughed, "Right, sorry, okay, let's go".

Now with a new direction to head for they headed for the police station.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, so what do you think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 4 of my updated Resident Evil story, please enjoy.

**Reviews**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: To the Police Station, Attack of the T-103<strong>

Following the call which directed them to police station Kyle and Brian both hurried in the direction of the station, they met only a few zombies on the way as well as a few Licker's but luckily they were able to fight their way through the infected creatures. They were only a few streets away from the police station when Kyle stopped, he looked around the street and sighed, Brian noticed that he had stopped and turned to him.

"Kyle c'mon, we gotta go…" Brian began but stopped when he saw Kyle's expression" Hey, what's wrong?"

"This street…" Kyle remarked with a sigh, "Before Umbrella captured me, I used to live here" He explained, pointing at one of the houses "That's my house right there".

Brian slowly walked towards him.

"Do you…wanna check it out?" he asked, concerned, Kyle lowered his head and tried to speak several times but couldn't, finally he was able to choke the words out "I-I don't know."

Brian shook his head incredulously, "You don't know, what about your parents?" He asked.

Kyle swallowed nervously before answering, ""I-I guess...I'm just afraid, afraid of what I might find, what if...they're infected?"

Brian nodded, he understood what Kyle was talking about, his fears were well justified but he had to point out something important.

"It may hurt you but…if you don't this, you might regret it forever" He explained, Kyle nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, you're right…let's go."

They then walked over to Kyle's house.

Kyle gently reached out and slowly opened the door, it opened and he stepped into the hallway of his house. It was quiet, Kyle walked through into the living room and noticed something unusual, the house was usually spotless, a result of his mother's hard work, but now the place was covered in dust. Something was seriously wrong here, Kyle was now afraid that he had been right, what if they were infected, no wait, the thickness of the dust proved that the place hadn't been tidied in a long time and the outbreak apparently had only just happened a few hours ago, it was then Kyle made a terrible realisation.

'_This __place __hasn__'__t __been __tidied __since __Umbrella __captured __me__'_ He realized, _'__Have __they __really...been __that __distracted __by __me __missing__'__._

Just then he heard something, footsteps, he turned and saw, to his despair, that it was his father, he had been infected.

"No" He cried out in despair, "Why this, why?"

His father then lunged forward, Kyle just stood there until Brian's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Kyle!" He yelled and Kyle snapped out of it.

Reacting as best he could he tried to fire one of his handguns, however his father's attack knocked it out of his hand, he nearly fell to the ground, he was unable to grab either of his shotguns or the other handgun, so in desperation he pulled out his Tec-9 and unleashed an entire magazine of bullets from it, some of them struck the head and his father's infected body collapsed to the ground. Kyle lowered his gun, slowly, numbly reloaded, he stared in shock at his father's body, just then he heard another sound, he walked in the direction of the sound, it was coming from the kitchen. He then found his mother, she was still alive and he hurried forward, but his hopes fell almost immediately, she was covered in bite marks, most likely from his father.

"Mom?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper as tears fell from his eyes.

She looked up at him; she gasped and reached out for him.

"Kyle, you're still alive" She managed to choke out as Kyle took her hand.

"Mom, just hold on?" He told her, hoping to ease her pain, "You're gonna be okay".

She shook her head and replied, "You and I both know that's not true, Kyle." She looked up at him desperately, "Please, I can't take this pain anymore, please Kyle, end it for me…"

Mom, what are you…why…?" He could barely speak now as sobs racked his body.

"Please" She begged.

Kyle stared in shock, his mother nodded slowly, she was desperate for this to end, so, pointing his hand gun level with her head, his hands continually shaking, finally he squeezed the trigger, the shot fired out and his mother's body went limp and finally it was over, Kyle then dropped the gun and finally broke down into tears.

Finally however he had cried himself dry, taking a deep breath he reloaded the handgun and stood up, made sure all his weapons were ready and then turned and prepared to leave his home behind for the last time.

"Let's go Brian" He said, his voice still thick with tears, "There's nothing left for me here".

"Kyle, I'm so sorry" Brian replied sincerely.

"Save it, it's better this way" Kyle replied, shaking his head, ", better I saw them one last time, before this happened, or you'd be right, I'd regret it later." With a sigh he then explained, "I'd rather I was there than have them slaughtered by someone who doesn't even care about them".

Brian slowly nodded; he knew what Kyle meant, although still hurting inside Kyle put on a brave face and left his home. Brian followed and they continued in the direction of the police station, after another ten minutes of walking they were at the gates of the police station, Kyle looked over the building and then stopped, something was coming, Brian heard it too, they looked at each other and then suddenly they heard the noise just behind them. They dived out of the way and turned to the creature that attacked, the new B.O.W. stood over seven feet high, it had grey skin and was completely bald, its eyes were red, it was wearing a pair of black leather trousers, black boots and a long grey trench coat, Kyle then realised that he knew what it was, it was the new Tyrant, what had Wesker called it, the T-103.

Kyle called out to Brian.

"Brian, be careful, this is the T-103, a Tyrant model, one of the strongest types of B.O.W. there is!" He explained.

"Great, how are we supposed to stop it?" Brian called back.

"No idea!" Kyle replied.

Brian groaned and they then turned their full attention to the T-103. Immediately sensing danger they both opened fire and to their surprise even their headshots had no effect, the monster just shrugged the shots off, the headshots bounding off its face, it then raised its right hand and threw a punch at Kyle, he ducked and to his shock he saw the fist that had just missed him hit the wall behind him and leave a small crater in the wall.

'_Jesus, __how __strong __is __this __thing__'_ He thought in shock at the raw strength of the Tyrant.

He then saw it had laced its fingers together and raised both arms above its head and sung them down, intent on crushing Kyle, he rolled out of the way and managed to regroup with Brian.

"This isn't good, we can't just ignore this thing" He said, keeping an eye on its movements, "We'll have to find some way to distract it somehow, then we can get into the police station".

Brian nodded and provided the distraction, he fired his shotgun at the things head, it hit and the T-103 tried to attack him, Brian dodged and the T-103 hit the wall and got its hand stuck. Taking this chance they turned and ran through the gates and the main doors into the police station and hopefully to safety.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 5 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yeah, glad you are still enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Corrupt Raccoon Police Force<strong>

Finally they were safe in the police station; the T-103 had lost sight of them and had disappeared. They looked around they were in the main lobby, cautiously moving forward they noticed the bodies of two police officers, dead, Kyle shook his head.

"Geez, how many dead bodies are we gonna see here," Kyle stated sarcastically.

"Enough to last a lifetime I think," was Brian's equally sarcastic reply.

They looked around some more, not seeing anything Kyle walked around to the back of the main desk, the place had been trashed, papers and various office supplies were strewn around the place, one report was mostly undisturbed, Kyle read it.

_5th December 2002, 6pm_

_Various reports of strange creatures and insane people who seem to be eating anybody they can._

_Despite our protests the chief refuses to send a unit out to investigate, claiming the reports to be false, or people making pranks._

_Seriously worried about the chief's actions but cannot do anything about it other than investigate._

_5th December 2002, 7:30pm_

_The strange creatures along with insane people and crazed dogs have now surrounded the police office._

_We have barricaded all the windows and doors in an attempt to keep them out and fight them off._

_The chief however refuses to assist and claims it to be a prank and therefore has scattered our weapons and supplies throughout the police station making it difficult to accumulate appropriate amounts for survival, will continue to investigate the chief's strange behaviour._

_5th December 2002, 8pm_

_The strange creatures have invaded the station and brake through our defences, time is short, my investigations into the chief will have to wait._

_Those strange creatures seem to have immense strength but their main weapon appears to be their impossibly long tongues, we have dubbed these creatures Lickers and..._

The report cut off there, Kyle sighed as he noticed the blood stain along the desk next to the report, he had been attacked and killed as he was writing it.

Kyle returned back to the main part of the lobby, Brian was still there, examining the bodies of the police officers, making sure there would be no surprises later, they were definitely dead. Brian stood up and turned to Kyle as he came back.

"Find anything?" He asked.

Kyle nodded.

"Seems the police have all been wiped out, those strange monsters, Lickers," Kyle explained "They've taken over the station along with the zombies, seems the chief of police was acting weird".

"Well, while you were over there I checked the doors, seems only that one is open," Brian revealed.

He pointed to a door that, when standing at the main entrance would be on your left, Kyle nodded and they both headed through the doorway into the small office, it was deserted so they headed through into the next corridor and hell was revealed. The entire hallway was bathed in blood, walking slowly they turned the corner and found it deserted, they walked forward and a large drop of saliva fell from the ceiling, they looked up, a Licker was on the ceiling, it dropped on top of them, knocking Kyle to the ground, before it could attack however Kyle hit it full in the face with a blast from one of his shotguns. Getting back up he nodded to Brian and they walked through the next door, there was no blood in this one but as they walked down the corridor several arms reached in from the barricaded windows, zombies still trying to get in. Letting out an irritated sigh Kyle signalled to Brian, telling him not to bother shooting and they finally found themselves standing in a small room with a stairwell leading upwards, they headed upstairs and when they reached the corridor at the top they were attacked by a few zombies, nothing they couldn't handle, the zombies fell quickly. As they headed through the corridor they encountered a group of statues, one on either side of the room, they then hurried to the small door at the end and headed through into yet another corridor, this one too had a number of zombies in it, after killing them Kyle noticed two Lickers approaching them, he warned Brian and they hurriedly turned and fired towards the Licker's eventually the corridor was quiet again. Kyle and Brian hurried down the corridor and entered the nearest door. They were now in a large police office.

They looked around the office, like many places it was trashed, Kyle sighed.

"So much for this place being safe, do you think, your friend's okay?" He asked concerned.

Brian sighed.

"I hope so," He replied, he then noticed something "Hey, looks like there's some undisturbed reports here".

Kyle nodded "Let's take a look".

Before they could however several zombies appeared out of nowhere, taken by surprise the first few shoots missed but luckily they recovered quickly and the rest of the shoots hit home, unfortunately one of the zombies was a Crimson Head, he was naturally stronger but finally they were able to dispatch them. Taking a moment to catch their breath and reload Kyle hurried over to the desks and read through the reports, what he found shocked him, he turned back to Brian, he too had been reading through similar reports and had likely found similar news. Kyle shook his head and sighed.

I'm guessing you found reports saying that the whole of the Raccoon City police force was corrupt." He stated in an annoyed tone.

Brian also sighed.

"Worse," He answered "According to what I've read, they weren't just corrupt; they were also on Umbrella's payroll, every one of them, except..."

Kyle finished the sentence for him "S.T.A.R.S."

"Yeah". Brian stated nodded.

Just then there was another burst of noise from the radio, it was Michael issuing orders again, Kyle frowned as he heard what orders were being given, the U.B.C.S. had now been ordered to capture Kyle himself.

'They must be really desperate to keep me quiet," He exclaimed before shaking his head "Too bad for them I'm not gonna come quietly'.

Brian shook his head, he looked furious.

"Unbelievable this is the exact reason why I quit the U.B.C.S. and betrayed Umbrella," He declared "Always going to extremes, I just can't stand it".

"Try calling Paul". Kyle suggested, desperate to find out if their ally was still alive.

Brian pressed the talk button from the radio.

"Paul, can you hear me?" He called out

"Yeah, what's up?" Paul responded, much to the relief of Kyle and Brian.

Brian paused for a moment and then.

"We're at the police station, we've found a few reports detailing the police forces corruption, is this the stuff you were talking about?" He asked.

"No, that stuff is in the S.T.A.R.S. office," Paul answered, he paused a moment and then stated "I've got a bad feeling about this, we better hurry".

"Okay, meet us at the S.T.A.R.S. office," Brian replied.

Paul confirmed this with a "Roger" and then turned off his radio.

Ending the radio conversation Brian nodded and then along with Kyle he readied himself and both of them headed towards the exit, in the direction of the S.T.A.R.S. office.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 6 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Discovery and Meeting<strong>

Having received the information about the S.T.A.R.S. office they left the office they were in through the opposite door and were soon out in yet another corridor, this one was deserted apart from a few bodies of police officer's including the corrupt chief, all of them had already been infected and killed, by headshots, they were not coming back. Grimly nodding the duo continued their journey down the corridor, they opened the door at the end and headed into the next corridor. They were met with a group of Crimson Heads, acting as quickly as they could they shot them down, one however got to close for comfort, it tried to attack Kyle but he quickly dropped his gun and grabbed the horrific monster's neck and snapped it, it dropped dead and he picked up his gun again. As they turned the corner they saw another door at the end and a set of double doors to their left, it was clearly labelled as the S.T.A.R.S. office. Kyle approached the doors and tried to open them, it was locked.

"Dammit, now what the hell are we supposed to do?" Kyle growled in frustration.

"Try this" Brian stated, reaching into his pocket, "I picked it up from the chief's body when I spotted it".

It was a key, Kyle tried it, it worked, they quickly entered the S.T.A.R.S. office. They looked around, the office was rather cluttered there were several desks, most of them cluttered with paperwork and various other objects, one stood out to him, it was a picture on the desk directly across from the door, it was of a young woman, apparently having just made it into the army, she was with a man who appeared to be her commanding officer and a man who looked like her father, she looked a little younger in the picture but Kyle still recognized her, a lump formed in his throat as he recognized his old friend Melissa Henderson.

Tearing his eyes away from the picture and joined Brian in his search of the office, Brian noticed his distraction.

"Hey, are you okay, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Kyle answered, "Just so long as I stay away from that desk".

Brian looked over at the desk Kyle was pointing at and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with…?" He began but Kyle cut across him, ""It belongs to a S.T.A.R.S. operative called Melissa Henderson, during the outbreak at my school, she helped me and died trying to help me, I saw her die and end up infected, right in front of me".

Brian lowered his head, "I'm sorry, how about I check it out instead" He offered, Kyle nodded in agreement.

Kyle nodded again and they continued their search. Brian examined Melissa's desk, Kyle examined a few more including a desk from someone else he recognised, Mark Chapman, the S.T.A.R.S. operative that was the first to die, the one Kyle had seen get his neck snapped by the first zombie Kyle met. It was on this desk that Kyle found something interesting, like the police officer who had written the note in the lobby, Mark Chapman was also suspicious of the police chief and suspected him of corruption. Once they had finished checking all the desks they discussed what they had found, it was apparent that Umbrella had mass produced the T-Virus and had been selling it worldwide, most of these dealings seemed to have gone unnoticed but the chief of police covered it all up and hid the obvious evidence against the company due to his corruption and greed making him an obvious target to pay off to hide their activities, he also used his payments to bribe other officers, only S.T.A.R.S. remained immune to bribes and so the chief was on guard against them, several of the S.T.A.R.S. operatives lost their jobs and the department was met with serious budget cuts, all this proved that he was trying desperately to shut S.T.A.R.S. down for good but do it slowly so as to try and avoid suspicious but he failed to be discreet but by this time the only S.T.A.R.S. members left were the man in charge and the four that had been sent into the high school.

Kyle realised, to his horror that they had been sent in there to die, if they had escaped they were to be killed immediately just like the head of S.T.A.R.S. had been shortly after they entered the school. Kyle sighed as he finally realised the truth.

'_Melissa, __why __didn__'__t __you __tell __me __this, __you __knew __what __was __to __happen __if __you __survived, __you __meant __to __go __into __hiding __immediately __after __the __incident __at __the __school, __no __matter __what __happened__'_ He thought, he sighed and let his thoughts continue, _'__Why __didn__'__t __you __tell __me, __were __you __trying __to __protect __me __from __this, __don__'__t __worry __Melissa, __I __promise, __I__'__ll __finish __what __you __started, __I__'__ll __put __a __stop __to __all __of __this, __I __swear__'__._

Brian noticed Kyle's preoccupation and gave him a moment to himself. After a short pause Kyle recovered and turned back to Brian.

"Sorry, I got kinda sidetracked for a minute there" He apologized.

"It's fine," Brian replied before sighing, "Okay, now we know what Umbrella's up to, what do we do about it?"

Kyle thought for a moment before beginning to answer, "Well we…" He was cut off by the door opening and someone entering through it.

They both turned towards the door and pointed their guns towards the door, the person who entered then responded.

"Hey, whoa, it's me, take it easy guys" Brain recognized the voice and relaxed.

The man who entered the room was African-American, around thirty years of age, about five foot seven, weighing 72 kilos, he had black hair in a corn-row style and black eyes; he was dressed in the same uniform as Brian.

"Paul, you made it," Brian stated jovially as his friend entered the room fully.

"Yeah, it's me". Paul replied with a smirk.

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief as he realised that this new arrival was none other than Brian's fellow U.B.C.S. traitor, Paul McMillan.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 7 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Escape the Police Station<strong>

Paul entered the S.T.A.R.S. office as Brian and Kyle lowered their weapons, Paul then stopped next to them.

"So, any luck finding a way out Brian?" he asked, Brian sighed and shook his head.

He then replied, ""Sadly no," He paused for a moment and then asked "We saw those files about Umbrella, do you know anything about them?"

"Where do I start?" Paul replied with a small smile, "Well, in addition to what those reports have told you Umbrella has also been bribing countless other companies, the media, crime syndicates, you name it, Umbrella's possibly helping and funding them" He explained.

There was another pause before he added, "Turns out that the chairman, Wesker, has been using his own men for his ulterior motives, mostly ways of testing out the T-Virus".

"You mean…The outbreak at the High School?" Kyle responded in shock, realizing what Paul was talking about.

"Yeah, you must be Kyle" Paul responded before sighing and continuing, "The outbreak at the school, deliberate, things have gone crazy though".

"Crazy, apart from this outbreak," Brian stated confused, "How could things have gotten crazier than this?"

"It's like this" Paul explained, "It seems that on the 30th of November Umbrella's head scientist Isaac Mason disappeared" He then added, "After that Wesker ordered one of our fellow teams to ransack his office and labs trying to find out more information that he felt the doctor was keeping from him".

Kyle took an interest in this; he could finally determine what happened here.

"What happened next?" He asked

Paul sighed and then explained. "While they were searching one of the labs this morning they accidentally knocked over samples of the T-Virus," He shook his head sadly and continued, "It got into the town's water supply and now this whole outbreak is happening".

Kyle sighed, it was now obvious, it was an accident that had caused this outbreak to happen.

Just then the room shook, Paul looked around, shocked.

"What the hell!" He yelled out, confused.

Before any of them could react the T-103 broke into the office through the ceiling, the moment it landed it interlocked its fingers and raised both hands above its head before swinging them down and crushing Paul McMillan's skull, killing him instantly. Seeing his old friend killed so cruelly enraged Brian and he opened fire on the T-103, to no effect, the monster turned on him and prepared to punch, Kyle dragged Brian to the ground, dodging the punch by inches, taking a chance Kyle dragged Brian to the side of the room and, when the T-103 tried to followed them he opened fire on the monsters head until it appeared to be dazed. Seizing the chance Kyle once again had to drag Brian who kept fired at the monster in a rage, finally they made it out of the S.T.A.R.S. office, Kyle had to restrain Brian who kept trying to re-enter the room, no easy task given Brian was a good height taller than and at least twice as strong as him.

"Brian, Brian, listen to me calm down!" Kyle yelled desperately.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Brian yelled in rage, trying once more to push past but Kyle still held him back.

"Brian, if you go back in there you'll be killed too" Kyle tried to reason with his enraged partner, "Think about it, if you wanna avenge Paul you'll have to stay alive, is that he would've wanted!"

That calmed Brian down and he stopped trying to fight his way back into the room.

"Sorry" He breathed out as he tried to calm himself down, "So what do we do now?"

"We get the hell outta here and back to finding an escape route from this nightmare" was Kyle's reply.

Brian nodded and they began to walk back down the corridor. Just then a loud crash got their attention, the T-103 had broken out of the S.T.A.R.S. office, it was now chasing them, they fired at them as they fled down the corridor, however they soon lost their way and found themselves at a door that was damaged, there was a small gap at the bottom that would have allowed a child to get passed but not them, Kyle turned and began to fire and tried to distract it while Brian tried the door only to find it blocked.

"Kyle, try and keep that thing busy!" He called out.

"What?" Kyle replied surprised at what Brian was asking him to do.

"Just keep it busy, I'm gonna knock this door down!" Brian explained.

"Right, this better work!" Kyle replied.

Kyle continued to fire at it as Brian stepped back slightly and then shoulder tackled the door, it broke open and they were able to escape.

They hurried out into the corridor that would allow them to head downstairs. The T-103 was still on their tail as they ran down the stairs, it instead jumped from the balcony and landed in the lower floor and again tried to attack them, luckily Kyle saw it and ducked, Brian, therefore forewarned also ducked and the T-103 punched a hole in the wall. They hurried past and opened fire on it again as they tried the door that they had used before only to find that it was damaged and wouldn't open.

"Oh for God sake!" Kyle groaned, "This is ridiculous, what now!"

Brian looked around and spotted another route, "This way, c'mon!" He yelled out.

They hurried further down the corridor and headed through the next door and into another corridor; the T-103 was still following them.

"Damn, this bastard is persistent," Kyle commented, Brian nodded in agreement.

They kept running and soon found themselves in the evidence room, the T-103 still followed them, they hurried through into the next room, another office, taking a chance Kyle turned and shot the keypad that controlled the door lock, it locked and trapped the T-103 in the room. Taking a moment to catch their breath they hurried to the opposite end of the room, however on the way Kyle suddenly fell over as a hidden Licker wrapped its tongue around his legs. He turned and frantically shot at it until it died and he was able to get free, his clothing slightly ripped but otherwise he was unscathed, they continued to hurry to the other side of the room. There was a locked door with the key still in it. they unlocked it and opened the door, they were back in the lobby, deciding that they were done and that there was nothing else they could do at the police station they hurried over to the main doors and exited the police station and courtyard now more determined than ever to find a way out of the city and escape this nightmare.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 8 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Heading for the Sewers<strong>

After finally leaving the police station as well as Paul's death scene and the T-103 behind, Brian and Kyle both stopped and then looked around the street they were on, nothing, not even any B.O.W.s to vent any frustration on.

"Guess we've gotta find some other way out" Kyle stated with a sigh.

"Yeah" Brian agreed before suddenly stopping a look of realization in his eyes" Wait a minute".

"What is it?" Kyle asked, turning to face him.

"I can't believe, why didn't I think of this before?" Brian stated, lost in thought.

"What, what is it, wanna clue me in?" Kyle asked, desperate for some answer.

Brian smirked and announced, ""I've just thought of a possible escape route, through the sewers!"

"Through the sewers" Kyle replied, uncertainly, "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Do you know how many miles of sewer run beneath Raccoon City, if we find a good entry point rather than just some old manhole cover we'll find a map used by the sewer workers" Brian explained, "If we use that we can get our bearings and head in a direction that'll take us to another workman's station…outside the barrier, outside Raccoon City".

Kyle now realised what he was talking about, it made sense and it was definitely worth a shot, he had no ideas at the moment so this was probably their only chance.

"Okay, let's go then" He replied, "Where's the nearest sewer worker's station from here?"

"A few blocks from here, you can't miss it" Brian explained happily, "It's at the top of the street, the exact same street where Raccoon City's Private Elementary School is".

Kyle committed the facts he had been given to memory.

"We find the school, we find the way out" He voiced his thoughts out loud and Brian nodded, "Okay then, let's do this".

Brian then led Kyle in the right direction, despite living here his whole life Kyle didn't know the entire layout of Raccoon City, mostly due to the fact that before the incidents he had been a lazy teenager, now he was focused and determined and decided to try and memorize any possible routes in case he needed to remember them in the near future.

As they passed through a darkened alleyway they found a group of zombies waiting for them, taking care of them quickly and efficiently they were about to proceed onwards when a group of Cerberi ambushed them. Responding quickly they were able to kill the zombefied dogs before any of them could launch an attack. They left the darkened alley into a deserted street, they continued in the direction of the elementary school. As they drew closer they heard gunfire, and saw a U.B.C.S. unit being overrun with zombies and Cerberi, they ignored the carnage and hurried on trying to find a quick way to get to their escape route. Cutting through back alleys managed to allow them to cross several streets quickly and avoid many barricades but it constantly led to groups of either zombies or Cerbei waiting for them, luckily they were able to finish off the infected quickly but Kyle knew his ammo supply had to be down to at least half of what he had started with, luckily he had picked up some spare rounds for his handguns in the police office but he was certain he would soon be out of ammo for his shotguns and Tec-9, Brain was facing a similar problem, although he hadn't used it during the journey through the police station his sniper rifle was out of ammunition and his shotgun was getting dangerously low too. Putting those worries aside they hurried across a street that was full of zombies and into the alleyway opposite, after breaking through a locked but rather flimsy door they hurried through the next part of the alleyway and into the next street, deserted with barricades. They took a moment to catch their breath.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" He asked breathlessly, to which Brian nodded.

""Yeah, if we cut through the next two alleys we'll be there," he explained.

"Okay then" Kyle replied as he regained his breath.

They were about to continue towards the school when they heard footsteps, they stopped and then saw the source, it was a group of U.B.C.S. agents, they were on the other side of the barricade, they stopped when they saw the two standing there.

"There, it's the missing Test Subject, and it looks like the traitor is harbouring him!" The leader of the group yelled.

"Not now" Brian groaned at their poor timing.

""Open fire, take 'em down!" The group leader ordered.

The U.B.C.S. began to fire at them, they hurried to try and get to the alleyway and luckily made it without being hit, just then another sound reached their ears, a screaming sound and the ripping of flesh, not daring to look they hurried down the alleyway but when they got to the next street they found themselves face to face with two Lickers; also from the direction they had come from a third Licker approached, covered in blood, the blood of the U.B.C.S. agents.

The third Licker immediately jumped at Kyle but he dodged and then, along with Brian began to open fire on the monstrous creatures, soon they were able to kill one just then the second leapt on top of Brain and pinned him to the ground, he desperately held its head back, trying to avoid its jaws, Kyle was preoccupied with the last one and unable to help, the Licker pinning Brian roared at him, he gave a disgusted grimace as he finally managed to grab his combat knife.

"Damn" He grunted as he smelled the monster putrid breath, "This thing needs a breath mint".

Following the witticism Brian drove his knife into the creatures face killing it; he pushed it off him and stood up.

"Or a knife to the skull" He stated, continuing the witticism.

Kyle had just been grabbed by the ankle by the last Licker's tongue and had been pulled to the ground, it was about to jump on him when he suddenly gave it a full blast to the face with his shotgun, it crumpled in a heap no longer having a face. Kyle finally stood up and then Brian hurried over.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Kyle replied before indicating the path ahead. "Let's go, we're nearly there".

"Right" Brian agreed and they both prepared themselves.

They hurried through the street and into the next alleyway, two Cerberi were waiting to ambush them but after the previous encounter with the Licker's the two dogs went down easily, finally they left the alleyway and arrived at the street they were heading for, a nasty surprise however waited for them there.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 9 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Battle outside the Elementary School<strong>

As they began to approach the elementary school and past that the sewers they heard something, it sounded like a loose piece of stone falling, just then a chunk of stone from the building next to the elementary school landed on the ground next to them, they looked up in time to see and dodge the T-103 as it jumped down on them. Brain groaned at this, Kyle however was angry, he growled in frustration.

"This bastard has the worst possible timing!" he yelled.

He had barely finished his sentence when two U.B.C.S. agents arrived, one was armed with a rocket launcher, he took aim and was about to fire it, Kyle remembered what happened with the Tyrant that he had fought before.

"No, don't!" he yelled out, trying to warn them, but it was too late.

The men fired and the T-103 simply swatted the rocket out of the air, to Kyle and Brian's dismay it hit the entry point of the sewer worker's entrance destroying it and the possible escape route. Before the rocket launcher could be reloaded the T-103 grabbed both U.B.C.S. agents and crushed their skulls with one hand on each of them, he then dropped the bodies and turned to face Kyle and Brian.

The T-103 then charged both of them forcing them to jump to the side, now separate they tried to shoot at it but once again their bullets had no effect other than infuriating the creature. It then turned and lumbered towards Kyle before raising one of its fists and hitting Kyle square on before he could dodge, he was sent flying and landed on the ground not far from the burning remains of the wrecked escape route, he staggered to his feet and shook his head trying to clear his vision which had blurred through the pain.

'_Jesus,__' _He thought, dazed, _'__That __thing__'__s __gott__a __punch __like __a __goddamn __freight __train__'_

Brian continued to open fire on it and dodge its attacks.

"Kyle, are you alright!" he called out desperately.

"I'm fine Brian" He yelled back, "I do feel like I've been run over by a fucking train but I'm fine, just keep your eyes on that damn thing!"

Brian looked back at the T-103 just in time to see it about to perform its overhead smash again, the same technique it used to kill Paul, reacting just in time Brian was able to dodge the attack and fire a point blank shotgun blast into its face, the monster staggered slightly but otherwise showed no ill effects whatsoever. Taking a chance with its momentary distraction Brian hurried over to Kyle.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" He asked, before elaborating, "Everything we do just makes that thing bastard more and more angry".

"It's got one hell of a powerful punch behind it" Kyle remarked rubbing where he had been hit, "We can't fight this thing, we're gonna have to distract it and hide" he decided.

"Hide?" Brian questioned incredulously, "Where the hell are we supposed to hide, our escape route is scrubbed".

Kyle thought for a moment and then found his answer, practically right in front of him.

"We'll find some means to distract it, then while it's distracted, we'll go and hide in the school," He explained.

"Are you sure?" Brian asked, uncertain.

"Have you got a better plan?" Kyle remarked, Brian shook his head and agreed that he didn't actually have a plan.

They swiftly dodged the next attack and continued to open fire.

They continued to dodge the attacks and fire at the T-103 until it suddenly staggered again, taking a chance they both managed to kick it backwards and it fell onto one of the fallen barricades that were on fire, as it was distracted by the flames Kyle and Brian hurried inside the elementary school and quickly reloaded and caught their breath. As they recovered they also hid and watched carefully as the T-103 recovered and somehow doused the flames, it looked around the street and, not seeing its targets turned and left the street heading back towards the alleyway were they had just come from, breathing a sigh of relief Kyle turned around and looked at the school lobby.

"You know, there might be survivors here" He remarked, hope in his voice.

"Yeah, good point," Brian agreed, "I don't wanna leave anyone behind if I can help it".

Kyle nodded before walking over to the wall next to the main desk, on it was a large map of the school which he examined.

"Okay" He said after reading it, he turned to Brian and explained, "There's two floor and a basement, Brian, could you check the second floor" He paused slightly and then added, "I'll check this one and the basement".

"Sure thing" Brian agreed, "We meet back here when we're done?" He asked.

Kyle nodded before adding, "Don't wait too long if I don't show up, okay".

Brian nodded, "Got it, likewise for you".

Kyle nodded in agreement, "Alright, be careful".

Brian nodded and then hurried to the stairwell and hurried up to the second floor, Kyle made sure he was ready and then walked over to the first door on the right hand side.

'_Let__'__s __do __this__' _He thought with determination.

He opened the door and began to search for survivors.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think. Hope you enjoyed it, read and <em>review please.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 10 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Attack of the Giant Alligator<strong>

After entering the first corridor Kyle began his search of the first floor, he couldn't see or hear any survivors although as he turned a corner he found himself face to face with some of the school teachers, who had been infected.

'_Oh __that __is __perfect,__'_ He thought sarcastically.

As they advanced towards him he shook his head and killed each one, silently thanking the improvement to his aim as he knew the last thing he needed was to waste any ammo. He glanced around the corridors and noted the difference between this elementary school and the one he had gone to.

'_It__'__s __a __lot __more __tidy, __and __some __of the __things __look __more __expensive,__'_ He thought to himself impressed, then curious, _'__Guess __this __place __had __a __better __budget __but __how__…__oh __I __see__'_.

As he entered the next corridor he saw the Umbrella logo on the wall, they had funded the school, so far all the classroom doors had been locked and there wasn't a sound from any of them even when he called so he was certain they were empty, it was the same in the next corridor, a few teacher's that had been infected and a set of locked classrooms, except for one which was simply empty. Shaking his head sadly he continued, now aware that the corridors in this floor formed a complete square and he would soon be back at the lobby.

As he headed down the next corridor he found to his surprise that the next two classrooms were unlocked, careful examination turned up nothing but the dead bodies of two teachers and tragically one of the pupils, Kyle sighed, he had never seen a sadder sight than the one before him, from the looks of things the teachers were killed first.

'_Probably __trying __to __protect __that __poor __kid, __but __the __zombies __just __killed __them __and __went __for __the __kid __anyway,_' He thought sadly before shaking his head, _'__Damn, __I__'__ve __gotta __get __outta __this __room__'__._

Kyle left and went to search the next classroom, he then saw a group of pupils, he was about to call out when he noticed to his horror that they too were infected, they turned and began to walk towards him. He raised his gun but didn't shoot, after a brief pause he lowered it again.

'_No, __no __fucking __way, __I__'__m __not __gonna __shoot __them, __they__'__re __just __kids,__'_ He thought angrily, _'__No __matter __what__'__s __happened __to __them, __I__'__ll __just __get __outta here __while __I __can__'__._

Kyle left the infected children alone and left the classroom; he leaned against the wall and continued to think.

'_Not __even __little __kids __are __safe,__'_ He mused sadly, he sighed and continued his musings, _'__I__'__m __pretty __sure __Brian __won__'__t __kill __any __of __them __if __he __runs __into__t hem,__'_ He then felt anger towards those responsible, _'__But __fucking __Umbrella, __they __just __don__'__t __give __a __damn __do __they. __I __wonder __if __there __really __are __any __survivors __in __here __or __if __we__'__re __just __wasting __time__'__._

Realising what he was thinking he shook his head violently.

'_Get __a __grip __Kyle; __you __can__'__t __think __like __that, __there__'__s __still one __place __you __haven__'__t __looked __yet,__' _He reminded himself forcefully.

So, pushing himself off the wall he turned and headed to the end of the corridor and found himself back in the lobby, there were two doors he hadn't tried yet, one led to the courtyard and the other led to the basement, deciding to leave the basement for last Kyle hurried over to the courtyard door, it was locked but luckily the key was lying on the reception desk, unlocking the door he entered the courtyard, a few more infected teacher's were there, after swiftly dealing with them he thoroughly examined the courtyard but found nothing except more dead bodies including a zombie that was pretending to be dead and tried to grab his leg and bite him, luckily his reactions were quick enough that he was able to kill it before it could cause any damage. Taking a moment to collect himself he gazed up at the sky, it was now pitch dark; it had to be getting closer to midnight now.

'_Looks __like __I__'__ll __be __working __on __escaping __into __tomorrow __too, __well, __can__'__t __waste __time, __there__'__s __nothing __else __here, __I __better __check __out __the __basement,__'_ He decided before heading for his destination.

Turning around he noticed that a group of infected pupils had blocked his exit, frustrated but still unwilling to shoot at them he turned and headed for the other door, this one leading to the corridor at the top of the school, the second corridor he had explored, luckily that door was unlocked, he hurried through and ran all the way back to the lobby, somehow the infected pupils were now gone, shaking his head he headed over to the door to the basement, it was unlocked, he descended down to the basement and found himself waist deep in water.

Kyle froze when he noticed this, he remembered the last time he had been in a situation like this, he had been attacked by a shark that was infected, what would attack him now, he soon got his answer when it surfaced. It was a giant Alligator, easily ten feet long with huge jaws and obviously infected.

'_Perfect, __just __perfect,__'_ He mentally groaned.

The beast surged through the water towards him and he was forced to dodge it by diving to the side and going under the water, he quickly resurfaced, as he did he found the source o the water, the school boiler had broken and leaked water everywhere.

'_At __least __this __water __isn__'__t __infected,__' _He thought gratefully.

He was right however there was no time to think as at that moment the Alligator attacked again, Kyle desperately tried to fend it off with his shotguns but this only seemed to irritate it, taking a gamble he lured it over to a pipe valve and shot at the pipe valve, it ruptured and burned the Alligator but it was still alive, Kyle sighed and holstered his shotguns.

'_C__'__mon, __gotta __think,__' _He told himself desperately.

Deciding to buy himself some time Kyle waited for the Alligator to resurface and then opened fire with his Tec-9, he fired countless rounds, reloading when necessary when he unfortunately ran out of ammo for the Tec-9, discarding it he had to dodge the alligator again, this time he lost one of his handguns, somehow, during that last attack, the Alligator had managed to trap a large gas canister in its mouth, seeing an opportunity Kyle knew he had to get to a safe distance, he turned and began to run back up the stairs, unaware that he was about to experience another life-changing encounter.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do think, hope you enjoyed it, those who have read this series previously know of course what this life changing encounter is, you know who's about to make their first appearance. Please read and review, thank you.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 11 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Who knows, but in the middle of an outbreak there's no time to question things like that.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Rescue<strong>

Meanwhile, while Kyle was exploring the first floor, Brian was exploring the second floor. From the top of the stairwell he proceeded down the long corridor, already he had met a group of infected teachers and had swiftly dealt with them, as he explored he found that the classrooms in this corridor were locked. Just then he heard the distinct clicking noise that was a sign that Cerberi were approaching, he was immediately on guard. Sure enough the zombified dogs appeared and charged, Brian remained calm as ever and opened fire successfully killing them effortlessly, he then turned and entered the next corridor, it was deserted but the second classroom along was unlocked, Brian entered but quickly stopped, there was an infected teacher and a group of infected pupils, taking careful aim Brian shot the teacher down but hesitated when he saw the infected pupils, they began to approach him but he made his decision, he was not going to kill children, even if they were infected. He quickly closed the door and hurried down to the end of the corridor and into the third one where two infected teachers and a group of Cerberi attacked him. Brian shook his head.

'_Okay, __this __is __seriously __getting __annoying, __how __many __of __these __things __are __there,__'_ He thought angrily.

He quickly opened fire killing the group before finally taking a moment to reload.

'_Honestly, __these __things __are __just __slowing __me __down,__' _He continued to think, _'__Still, __can__'__t __give __up, __gotta __keep __looking __for __survivors__'__._

Looking around the corridor he sighed, if there were any survivors surely he would've found them by now.

Just as he was passing the last classroom in the corridor he heard a scream, he quickly pushed open the door and saw an infected teacher advancing on someone, they were hidden behind an overturned desk, taking the opportunity Brian opened fire and killed the infected teacher right away, he then slowly edged into the room, holstering his gun, he heard the shaky breathing of the survivor, he then called out.

"Hey, are you okay?" He called out.

There was silence as the other survivor seemed to freeze.

"It's okay, I'm here to help you," He reassured them, "It's safe, I took care of them".

"O-Okay". The survivor replied

The other survivor then came out from behind the desk. It was a young Caucasian girl, nine years old with shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes; she was four foot ten in height, weighing about forty-nine point five kilos. She was dressed in her school uniform which consisted of a dark green plaid skirt; white polo shirt, dark green tie, a dark green sweater, dark green knee high socks and black flats. Her eyes were wide and it was obvious she was frightened; Brian knelt down, trying not to appear intimidating in any way.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he then introduced himself, "I'm Brian Donovan, what's your name?"

"A-Angela Mason" She introduced shakily, "I-I'm fine...thank you, you saved me".

Brian nodded and then stood up.

"I'm trying to find a way outta here, I've also been looking for survivors" He explained and then "If it's okay, I'll get you outta here".

"T-thanks" Angela replied, smiling, "I'll come with you".

"Let's go," Brian stated, "I've got a friend who should be waiting for us, he'll be waitin for us down in the lobby".

Angela nodded in agreement, "O-Okay".

So, with Angela following him Brian left the classroom and headed down into the next corridor. Just then he spotted a Licker, it also saw them and began to approach, Brian pulled out his shotgun.

"Angela, keep your head down!" He yelled out quickly.

She ducked down as Brian took aim and as the Licker lunged for him he pulled the trigger and blasted it full in the face, it fell back jerked violently until it died and then a second Licker appeared, Brian turned his attention to it and like the last one it was killed by a shotgun blast to the face. After checking for any more Licker's or any other B.O.W.s, there was nothing, so he signalled to Angela and she hurried over to him as they returned to the first corridor again. Taking a moment to reload his shotgun and to give Angela a chance to calm down Brian stopped here.

Once they were ready they began to head downstairs into the lobby, they looked around the lobby but could see no sign of Kyle, Angela looked confused.

"He's not here," She stated before asking, worried, "Do you think your friend's okay?"

"I'm sure he is," Brian responded, "Something must be delaying him, we'll just wait, no more than ten minutes," He paused and then added, "If he hasn't shown up then, we'll have no choice but to leave here".

"Okay," Angela agreed.

They stood and waited for Kyle to return, just then a loud noise got their attention, and, to Brian's dismay the T-103 burst in through the front doors, Angela screamed and nearly fell, Brian caught her and led her behind the reception desk.

"Stay here, I'll deal with this, just stay hidden," He warned her in desperation.

Angela nodded, not trusting her mouth to work, Brian then hurried back around the desk and confronted the T-103. The giant Tyrant was as stoic as ever and when Brian tried to fire at it with his shotgun it merely shrugged the shots off and approached him, it swung out with one of its fists and narrowly missed its target; Brian had dodged just in time. Brian continued to fire hoping that it would get tired eventually like it had before, however this time it was angry, just then Brian noticed it was about to use its strongest attack...on the reception desk where Angela was hiding.

"Angela, move hurry!" He screamed in desperation.

She quickly crawled out from her hiding place just in time as the monsters joined fists crashed down on the desk and broke it into pieces, now realising how desperate the situation was Brian opened fire until his shotgun was out of ammo. The T-103 turned towards him, grabbed him and threw him across the room, he collapsed in a painful heap and tried desperately to get to his feet as the monster advanced on Angela now, she cowered against the wall, helpless. Just then the T-103 was hit in the side of the head by another shotgun blast and a voice shouted out.

"Hey, Trenchy, over here!" It yelled.

It was Kyle, he had just returned from the basement; the Alligator was still on his tail and still had a gas canister in its mouth. Seeing him the T-103 charged towards him and tried to deliver one of its usual freight train punches Kyle then dodged, it staggered from its own momentum. Taking advantage of this Kyle kicked it down the stairs, it collided with the Alligator and the both fell to the bottom of the stairs, Kyle pulled out his remaining handgun and fired one shot into the gas canister, it exploded blowing the head off the Alligator and consuming the T-103, Kyle then slammed the door shut before the explosion reached the top of the stairs and then turned and walked over to Brian and Angela, Brian relieved to see him, Angela starred in surprise at the young man and his obvious strength.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, read and review please, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 12 of my updated Resident Evil story, Kyle and Angela finally meet, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: You've read this before, remember the T-103 is not done yet.**

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: An Escape Route Opens<strong>

Kyle then turned his attention to Angela, he noticed her frightened expression, he turned to Brian.

"Who's this?" He asked, confused.

"Angela Mason, a survivor," Brian explained

Kyle nodded and then something occurred to him, he turned to Angela, keeping his voice gentle he spoke.

"Angela, right...do you know a man named Isaac Mason?" He asked her.

Brian looked confused.

"Why are you asking her that?" He questioned confused.

"Isaac Mason is an Umbrella scientist and the creator of the T-Virus," Kyle explained, his tone calm and business like.

"You mean, his virus caused all this," Brain remarked shocked

Angela then interrupted.

"He's also my Dad," She announced quietly.

Kyle lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, he then asked gently, "Do you...know what happened to him?"

Angela paused for a moment before answering.

"He, he disappeared, on the 30th last month," She explained sadly, "I don't know what happened to him".

"What about your Mom, maybe we can..." Kyle offered but was cut off

"My Mom's dead, she died seven years ago," Angela stated quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Kyle apologized.

Angela shook her head "It...Its fine," She then explained, "I've been staying with an aunt of mine, my Dad's sister, but she got infected too, so I came back here and hid until you guys found me".

Kyle nodded and then Brian sighed.

"Listen, we've gotta try and find another way outta here," He stated.

Kyle and Angela agreed.

Just as they were about to leave Angela turned to Kyle.

"Aren't you...that boy that survived the incident in the High School?" She asked.

Kyle looked at her surprised.

"Yeah I am," He admitted before asking "How'd you know about that?"

Angela blushed slightly and admitted.

"I sometimes, sneak a look at my Dad's work papers," She then explained, "When I heard your name I remembered reading about you on one of the papers".

"Are we really talking about the same Isaac Mason?" Kyle asked confused.

"Here's a picture, is this him?" She answered.

Angela pulled out a necklace, there was a pendant on it, she opened the pendant inside was a picture of two people, one was a woman in her late twenties long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a pair of black trousers, a white shirt, red tie, a white lab coat, black socks and black shoes, obviously Angela's mother, Angela was also in the picture, only two years old at the time, sitting in her mother's lap, her father stood next to them, he was younger, also in his late twenties, but their was no mistaking the short remarkably neat brown hair and brown eyes, also his attire was very similar to the clothes Kyle remembered, a pair of denim jeans, a white shirt with a red tie, white lab coat, black socks and a pair of brown shoes. It was unmistakably Isaac Mason, head scientist of Umbrella, creator of the T-Virus and, as was now revealed, Angela's father. Kyle sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, that' the guy I'm talking about," He answered.

"Oh, I...see," Angela replied, hanging her head

"Hey relax," He reassured her, "I don't have anything against you, and if I'm honest, I don't have anything against your father either," He then explained, "I think it was his insistence that prevented Wesker from trying to kill me".

Angela looked up surprised, Kyle smiled.

"Now let's go," He stated.

She nodded and all three of them left.

As soon as they left the school Brian's radio suddenly burst with noise, it was picking up one of Michael's transmissions.

"To all surviving U.B.C.S. members, we have new orders," His harsh voice announced, "Retreat to Umbrella HQ, rendezvous on the roof,"

He then explained in more detail, "Choppers will be waiting, we are to escort the chairman to the safety of his personal chopper and then evacuate ourselves with our choppers".

Brian looked at the others.

"Perfect, this'll be difficult to pull off" He explained with a smirk and then revealed, "But we just got our escape route".

Kyle smirked back.

"Sounds good to me, it is our best chance," He replied, "We'll just have to take it, are you okay with this Angela?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, if it's our best chance to escape this nightmare then yeah, let's go," She agreed smiling.

"We'll have to be quick," Kyle explained, "We'll only have a limited time to do this, if you feel tired just let us know".

"I'll be fine," She insisted.

They all hurried to return to the Umbrella HQ, prepared to make it to the newly opened escape route by any means necessary.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 12 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying, you do know that T-103 is not the Nemesis, right?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Shocking Revelation<strong>

Following the news that the surviving Umbrella members, along with Wesker and the U.B.C.S. were escaping by helicopters on the roof, Kyle, Brian and Angela hurried through Raccoon City until they made it to the Umbrella Headquarters. While Kyle and Brian were trained for strenuous activity like this Angela wasn't but surprisingly she didn't complain once. Finally they reached the roof and were hidden behind the small building which functioned as the entryway to the roof from the stairwell, Kyle glanced over at the helipad which took up the majority of the roof, he could see Wesker standing next to a large helicopter with the Umbrella logo on it. Standing next to him was man aged forty with short brown hair and eyes, he stood at about six foot three and his weight could roughly be calculated at seventy-four point five kilos. He was also dressed in U.B.C.S. uniform; Brian whispered to Kyle that this was his 'boss' Michael Graham. There were also a few U.B.C.S. agents, presumably the few who survived and several Umbrella security guards, most surprisingly however was the large creature that stood next to Wesker, it was slightly hunchbacked, its muscle mass was grotesque and its hands ended in razor sharp claws, it was shirtless but the torn black leather trousers were familiar, as was the creature's face, somehow, inexplicably the T-103 had survived and mutated into an even more monstrous form than before. Kyle shook his head when he saw the T-103.

'_What __the __hell __does __it __take __to __kill __this __bastard?__' _He thought exasperated.

Just then Wesker stopped walking towards his helicopter and turned in the direction of Kyle and his friends.

"I know you are there, come out and stop hiding boy," He announced in his cold drawling voice.

Kyle groaned and then, drawing his shotguns he stepped out from behind the building and slowly stepped forwards, both shotguns aimed at Wesker, Brian and Angela also stepped out, Angela hiding behind Kyle and Brian as Brian drew his handgun and pointed it at Michael.

Wesker smirked as he finally confronted the escaped test subject.

"So, you've come crawling back to me," He stated casually

Kyle glared at him.

"Dream on Wesker," Kyle responded angrily, "I'm here to take one of these choppers of your hands, my friends and I will be leaving this city in it, got that," He announced.

Wesker shook his head.

"And what makes you think that we'd just willingly let you take one," He replied, sounding bored,

"I didn't you would," Kyle responded before declaring, "Which is why, if we have to fight for one, we will".

Wesker then revealed his trump card.

"I'm sure you'll be desperate for one," He calmly announced, "Now that I've issued orders to initiate 'XX'".

Brian immediately looked panicked, Kyle was confused.

"Uh Brian?" He asked, hoping for clarification.

Brian swallowed nervously.

"XX is a mission code, once initiated coordinates are set, in this case, Raccoon City" He explained, "And then…"

Michael finished the sentence.

"…And then, traitor, you are your friends will die, the city will wiped out in a missile attack, wiping out not only the virus within the city, but anybody living in the city and also any evidence of our involvement".

Now Kyle understood, he glared at Wesker and tightened his grip on his shotguns. Wesker sighed sadly.

"You can stop trying to bluff me Kyle," The chairman of Umbrella remarked calmly, "I know your shotguns are empty and you have no ammo left for them".

Kyle gave a wry smile and pulled both triggers, the clicking noise proved Wesker right, Kyle had been trying to bluff him but only to try and buy time, but now he knew about the incoming missile strike, there was no more time to try and bluff his way onto a chopper, he would have to fight for it, he dropped the shotguns and prepared himself.

Wesker smirked again.

"I really don't have time to be dealing with you right now," He declared, "But I'm sure my security forces will keep you entertained".

Kyle glared.

"I don't care what anyone says," Michael suddenly burst out, "I'm the one who's gonna kill that filthy traitor," He then turned to Brian "You ready to die, Brian".

As he spoke he drew out his combat knife, glaring, Brian did the same. Wesker nodded and signalled the other U.B.C.S. to makes sure Kyle wouldn't interfere, and then, to make sure.

"I think you would also benefit from having back-up, from our newest Tyrant," He stated with an evil smirk.

He was referring to the T-103, that was when Kyle decided to ask the question that was bothering him.

"How the hell is that thing still alive?" He asked, before explaining, "I blew it up along with that Alligator," He shook his head, "How could it survive an explosion like that?"

Wesker shook his head.

"All your little trick did was destroy its power limiter, that coat it was wearing, by removing that you allowed it to mutate into its final, and strongest form," Wesker explained as if it was supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now it is far too strong for you." Wesker revealed before laughing a cold humourless laugh, "How ironic, that you should unleash the creature that will cause your death".

The T-103 then advanced slightly, it was then that Angela noticed something, now that the monster was shirtless she could see, even amongst the reddened skin that was partly burns and partly the result of its mutations, that there was a brown mark on its left shoulder, an unusually shaped birthmark, she gasped when she saw as she recognised the mark.

"No way," She called out

Kyle turned to her.

"Angela, what is it?" He asked, worried.

"That mark on its shoulder, I know that mark," She explained before shockingly revealing "I know who that Tyrant is".

Wesker's smirk grew.

"Of course you do young Angela, such a sad reunion isn't it," He said, although his voice was full of glee.

Kyle shook his head.

"Are you absolutely sure you know who it is?" He asked, hoping for answers.

"Yeah, look," She replied.

She then pulled back the collar of her shirt to reveal, on her left shoulder was the exact same birthmark; she then fixed her shirt back o the way it was and revealed the identity of the T-103.

"That Tyrant…" She announced, "It's my Dad".

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review and let me know, thanks. Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 14 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Yeah, I guess so, she'll reappear in story 5, Edward will reappear in story 4.  
>satheroth335: Yup, glad you enjoyed it. He's gonna have to fight carefully :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Fight to the Death<strong>

Everyone except Wesker was in shock at Angela's announcement, Wesker then laughed.

"Yes, that's right, this is Isaac Mason," Wesker announced, before revealing, "He blundered when I gave orders for you to be eliminated Kyle and now he's infected with his own virus, rather quickly too I must add,"

He then checked his watch, "Let's see, 01:00am, 6th of December, not much longer now until 'XX' strikes, I'll take my leave now".

Before Kyle of Brain could stop him Wesker climbed on board his personal chopper and gave the signal to the pilot, it then flew off and left the city, Wesker had escaped. Brian and Kyle then had bigger problems on their hands, Brian was soon caught up in a knife fight with Michael and Kyle had to fight off the Umbrella security forces as well as the surviving U.B.C.S. members, the T-103 remained where it was for the moment, apparently watching the battle, as the action began Angela wisely fled back into cover, hiding behind the same building as earlier.

Kyle had no time to draw his handgun as the security forces were attacking him quickly, he relied on his improved strength and beat them all back, despite these ones being human he knew that they were all perfectly willing to die for Wesker.

'_If __they __wanna __die __for __that __asshole, __then __I__'__ll __grant __that __wish __for __them__'__._He thought angrily.

He continued to fight back, making sure his attacks were quick but brutal, slamming his fist into one guy's windpipe and snapping the neck of another; he liberated one of them of his nightstick and began using it to lethal effect. Meanwhile Brian and Michael were engaged in their knife fight; both trying to overpower the other and deliver a fatal blow, occasional sparks flew when the knife blades collided and skidded along each other, both men were evenly matched. It was therefore an endurance match and the fight continued to increase in ferocity as both men fought on, after knocking down another Umbrella officer Kyle managed to draw his handgun, he quickly unloaded the entire clip, killing all the U.B.C.S. except for Michael, quickly reloading his gun he turned back to the security officers, they were reluctant to attack him but still did so, Kyle holstered his gun and continued to fight using the nightstick and his own strength. Meanwhile Brian and Michael's fight got even more intense, the two were now sporting several cuts from glancing blows, neither of them was willing to give in and was now grappling trying desperately to overpower the other, as they did so Michael began to revile his opponent.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to show your face here again," He growled at his former subordinate

Brian glared at him.

"At least I have a conscience," Brian declared angrily, "At least I'm not blind to the truth like you are".

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" Michael yelled back in rage.

Brain gritted his teeth in an effort to hold Michael back as he explained.

"At least I'm not so blinded that I couldn't see that Wesker had abandoned us and left us to die out there," Brian explained, trying to reason with Michael, "Only calling us back when it suited him so he could escape and once again leave us to die!"

"Shut up!"

Michael responded by finally breaking Brian's grip and driving the knife into Brian's chest.

Kyle saw this in horror but then realized that despite Michael's best efforts, the knife was turned away from doing damage, Michael stared in disbelief as Brian smirked.

"Thank God for body armour huh!" Brian revealed before turning the tables on Michael.

Before Michael could respond Brian then broke through his grip and used his knife to cut open his old boss' throat. Michael staggered back clutching his injury before he fell back onto the ground, dead, his knife clattering to the ground uselessly. Brian breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed his knife after cleaning it; he then turned to Kyle who was still fighting. Kyle had received a few bruises but no other injuries from the security forces and now there were only a few of them left, he was quickly able to take them down and then he turned to Brian and, seeing he was successful smiled, they had done it and there was still one chopper left, they could use it to escape. Just then a scream alerted them to the one thing they had forgotten, the T-103, they turned and saw to their horror, it was attacking Angela. Kyle was horrified; the virus must've really affected Isaac Mason if he was now attacking his own daughter as if she meant nothing to him. Both Kyle and Brian then opened fire with their handguns but the bullets just bounced uselessly off the creatures' skin, they eventually emptied their clips and although they had spares there was no time to reload. Kyle didn't even think but just reacted on instinct, he quickly holstered his gun as he ran towards the T-103 which had now raised its claw and was about to attack a cowering and defenceless Angela, who had fallen over as she tried to get away from it, as it raised its claw to strike it left itself open and Kyle used all his strength to tackle the monster, it was knocked off balance and stumbled before regaining its footing and turning to face Kyle.

"Hey ugly" Kyle taunted, "Leave her alone, you're fight is with me".

The T-103 growled and turned to face Kyle.

Kyle dodged the monsters first strike and, quickly drawing and reloading his handgun, Kyle opened fire, aiming for the face. He unloaded the entire clip and reloaded, the T-103 still came at him and he had to dodge again. He ended up next to two of the dead U.B.C.S. agents; he quickly grabbed their weapons, two submachine guns and unloaded the clips from both guns into the T-103, it staggered slightly but still came after him.

'_This __is __fucking __ridiculous__'_ Kyle thought desperately.

Brian then tried to help but the T-103 swatted him with a backhand, sending him across the roof and into a crumpled heap near Angela who tried desperately to wake him up. Kyle grabbed the nearest weapon from another dead agent, a shotgun, he opened fire and made the T-103 stumbled at least three times before running out of ammo, yet still it endured and continued to attack him. He fired all but one of the bullets in his current handgun clip before it struck him with a powerful back hand. He hit the ground and groaned, when he got back up he saw the T-103 approaching Brian and Angela again, Angela was trying desperately to wake Brian up and get him out of the way. Kyle fired his last handgun shot into the T-103's knee and reloaded using the last handgun clip, but the handgun bullet did nothing.

'_No, __what __do __I __do__…'_ He thought in desperation, _Wait, __that__'__s __it__'__._

He reached down and grabbed the discarded sniper rifle before taking aim; the T-103 was ready to attack the helpless Angela when Kyle fired, right into the back of its head. It staggered and began to lose its balance near the edge of the roof. Kyle saw his chance, dropped the sniper rifle, and charged it quickly. He shoulder tackled it with all his might and bounced back, hitting the ground. The T-103 staggered even further and fought to regain its balance before suddenly falling off the edge of the building onto the street below.

Winded but okay Kyle got back to his feet, so did Brian, Angela breathed a sigh of relief. The threat was over, they were still alive, they just had to escape, once they were on the helicopter they could leave Raccoon City and this nightmare behind and hopefully get away before the missile strike, they were running out of time.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, I extended the fight with the T-103. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Resident Evil: Resurrection**

Chapter 15 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Yeah, thanks for all the reviews, adreneline does tend to cause some pretty dramatic increases in strength, now for the final chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Escaping the Nightmare<strong>

Kyle leant forwards with his hands on his knees and tried to get air back into his lungs, finally he was able to stand up properly, he looked over at Angela who was now leaning against the wall of the area she had been hiding behind, she was staring in shock at the area where the T-103, where Isaac Mason, had fallen. Kyle took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I'm sorry Angela," He apologized sadly.

She stared at him.

"Sorry," She remarked, surprised, "You saved my life, thank you".

Kyle shook his head.

"You shouldn't thank me," he said, "Yeah I save your life, but I, I killed your father".

"But you did it to save me," She clarified.

Kyle sighed, Angela was right, he knew the death of her father upset her but the look on her face said it all, she was grateful Kyle had saved her.

Brian meanwhile had climbed aboard the last helicopter and was now in the pilots' seat, he then called out to them.

"Kyle, Angela, c'mon, we gotta get out of here," He called out to them, before warning, "Those missiles will be here any minute, we gotta go now!"

"Right!" Kyle yelled back.

Kyle then began to walk, just then he heard a yelp, he turned around, Angela was on the ground clutching her right leg, he hurried over to her.

"Angela, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

She looked up at him; she appeared to be in pain.

"I-ow-I think I twisted my ankle," She explained, grimacing in pain.

Kyle knew there was no time so he immediately picked her up and ran towards the helicopter, carrying her with him.

"Brian, get ready!" He yelled out as he ran to the chopper.

Brian started the helicopter and soon it was prepared for take-off. As he reached the helicopter Kyle practically jumped on board, once on board he gently set Angela down on one of the seats and called out to Brain telling him to begin. As Kyle closed the door and took his seat, after removing his last gun belt and dumping it on one of the spare seats, Brian manuvered the helicopter and took off. Soon they were flying away from Raccoon City and just in time, as soon as they were out of the danger zone the missiles arrived and landed destroying the whole city and incinerating the whole city, destroying everything. Brian breathed a sigh of relief as they flew away.

"It's over," He declared.

Kyle nodded. And agreed with a simple, "Yeah".

Angela gave no reply, Kyle looked and saw she had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, he gave a short laugh and Brian, who heard also noticed what had happened, he was confused.

"You'd think, given what just happened she'd be too upset to fall asleep right now," He remarked quizzically.

"I think, she's too tired to feel anything at the moment," Kyle explained before deciding, "We might as well let her sleep".

"Yeah okay," Brian agreed.

With that they flew away from the nightmare of Raccoon City, Brian was wondering what to do next but Kyle had a more pressing issue on his mind.

'_It__'__s __practically __my __fault __she__'__s __all __alone __now__' _He thought, guilt consuming him, _'__it__'__s __up __to __me, __I __swear __right __now, __I__'__ll __do __whatever __it __takes __to __protect __her, __even __if __it __means __risking __my __life__'__._

His decision made Kyle finally breathed a sigh of relief as the helicopter flew away from the devastation. He knew that all three of them would be fugitives from Umbrella now, but there was nothing they could do about that except fight back and try and stop Umbrella before the company killed them.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, what do you think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
